


In the Dark

by wolfycyan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Helping a Friend, M/M, Spooning, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfycyan/pseuds/wolfycyan
Summary: "Ha, it's you." Cedric smiled, and allowed the visitor an entrance. "Such an unusual hour, out of all times.” he clicked the lock behind them.“I was occupied.” said Iorveth.“What do you need, then?”





	In the Dark

Already deep in a rare slumber, Cedric almost didn't hear the light crunches of leaves outside the house. Judging from the bright shafts of moonlight that painted the room at this hour, no one should be walking this area except the night watchers.  

Though his eye lids felt more like curtains, he reluctantly rose from the bed to peek at the window. Still trees were on the expanse of the land, and a torch was visible, bouncing in the distance as patrols walked. But the steps he heard had stopped.

Then, two knocks on the door.

Cedric stood taller before he creaked it open a few inches. 

"Ha, it's you." he smiled, and allowed the visitor an entrance. "Such an unusual hour, out of all times.” he clicked the lock behind them.

The man placed his weapon on a desk, neighbouring Cedric’s collection of glassed herbs for sale.

"I was occupied." the reply had seemed curt.

The room was dark, but even darker shadows cresented under his eye. The lines and angles of his face hardened, as though their natural state weren’t enough. He was still clad in full armour since the afternoon he spotted him from a high plank on a pine, marching into the deeper edge of the forest.

He felt a need to strip the commander there and then. Naturally, he eased it down.

"What do you need then, Iorveth?" he asked instead.

He'd taken a seat on the bed, on the crumpled midnight-blue cotton blanket. Bewitching hours was not a bother; friends had come here late at night before, the place becoming a welcomed source of alcohol as they exchanged news and stories. He found that he never minded the company. 

Iorveth advanced to him. His steps were small and brief, yet heavy and hesitant. "I was thinking if I could,"

He planted a knee beside Cedric's hip then, balancing on his shoulders while he grabbed his face and kissed him.

Cedric also found that he never minded  _this_ company.

The other knee came to rest at his side, and Iorveth straddled him while he tried to pry his mouth open with a tentative flick of his tongue. Cedric glided against chapped lips, hands coming to grab at the waist as they grew hungrier. He pulled him closer, and Iorveth held him as if to keep him still. Sloppy sounds penetrated the dead of the night.

It was, beyond any doubt, his favourite thing to do when most souls were asleep then. It proved that Iorveth was an elf no different than those in the villages or cities, au fait of perturbation and other degrees of emotions beneath the often popular, calculated rage.

"I wanted a company," Iorveth pulled away, resting his forehead on his neck.

A part of him felt strange to see - and hear - a popularly claimed ruthless commander now gripping at his clothes. Another part of him yet understood. A point that many would not, whether voluntarily or not.

His face was unclear in the dull lighting, and the headpiece granted it harder to gauge his reactions, but he knew his brows must have turned and unease veiled upon his face.

"You've come to the right place." he whispered. 

He pushed gently only to release Iorveth’s limbs from the clutches of complicated buckles, belts and leather straps. They came off with snaps and sighs, and thudded on the floor with the red headcloth. Iorveth looked better in a thin velvet tunic and simple beige breeches: more at ease this way.

They rolled under the warmth of the blankets, Cedric pressing the expanse of his chest to Iorveth's back and shins meeting his bare soles, while a hand disappeared beneath the hem of his tunic. He circled the ridges of powerful, warm muscles, felt them moved with every breath the younger elf took. He was searching - Iorveth knew - for wounds, unhealed cuts he might have forgotten or overlooked himself.

"Not a skin bandaged today," he said as he nuzzled Iorveth's neck. "Very good."

"I've never pegged you as a medic."

Iorveth tilted his head in hopes to catch his lips, but to no avail. Cedric had moved to his ear, licking a wet path underneath it. His back arched suddenly and his stomach decided to start a turmoil as Cedric drew the curve of his ear between his teeth.

A hand dipped lower under his waistband then, and he willed it as he shut his eye. Cedric was trailing featherlight touches down his thigh, then up again to take him in hand through his smalls. The strokes were languid at first but it thrilled him into hardness.

Iorveth thought of the day they quarreled about a pressing Scoia'tael matter, and in the midst of the heated argument he'd swallowed Cedric's words in a fashion that would be deemed unperturbed, before they had a chance to slip out his mouth. He was so pissed at the drunk hag.

And, by the Stars, he hadn't held back since then.

He felt a hardness pressed onto his bottom through their breeches, and twisted an arm to knead Cedric through the rough fabric. Cedric swelled in his hand; he was erect and fully awake, whatever traces of sleep dissipated away. Despite that, he caught Iorveth's wrist and guided them back to the sheets.

"No." he said.

"I started it. Let me.” he insisted.

Cedric bit his neck, and freed Iorveth's cock. "I will finish it. You need much sleep.”

How dare he bossed him around.  _This_ was what he much needed, and not just sleep.

His breaths went quicker with every strong tug, and when a thumb found a spot under his tip he groaned and bucked his hips, feeling Cedric against himself. He shimmied his ass on it, and Cedric bit his neck again, quite forcefully this time. It almost broke his skin, but in an exciting way.

" _That_ , I want." he rasped between ragged breaths.

"No, Iorveth." Cedric said with a finality in his voice, and wrenched Iorveth's cock as if to scold him. 

He felt the younger elf struggled - a sighing mess on his chest - but was also leaking profoundly, and although he was quiet save for a choked  _ah_ and his toes curling, he knew he was close. He kept stroking, kissing his nape while at it, and grazed the tip of his nose underneath his ear while he whispered delicious things that would've turned possessive if he had a large share of alcohol that day.

Iorveth ceased in his movements, and Cedric felt Iorveth’s cock twitch before he came hard, thick white spurts lining his hand.

They took time catching their breaths. Iorveth looked down at himself; such a state of mess, though a blissful one. By the time his head cleared, Cedric had taken a cloth and wiped them clean, and tucked his softened member into his breeches. It was at that moment when he realized that Cedric hadn't gotten a release since he touched him, and was still half-hard. 

"Cedric."

"I would rather save it for next time." he replied lazily, shifting into a comfortable position for them. He sprawled a hand on Iorveth's chest. "when you are angry and mad, perhaps."

Iorveth's cheek dimpled as he huffed a chuckle.

”I shall keep that in mind.” he said, and eased himself to sleep. 

 

The morning Cedric woke up, Iorveth had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This just struck me one day; Cedric a distraction for Iorveth someday sometime when he feels like it.  
> Any kind of comments are much appreciated.


End file.
